


"The start of something new"

by SarresaDreamer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarresaDreamer/pseuds/SarresaDreamer





	"The start of something new"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts).



"Hes British" he heard Barb gush at lunch and Michal rolled his eyes, putting another mini corn dog in his mouth as he ignored his friends besides Ray and he watched the other poke around in the pokemon world on his game boy. "He has a really thick voice and the messiest head of hair ever. Its all dirty blond and looks like a birds nest" the girl continued as Ryan just continued to eat, not really paying attention to what she was saying either.

"You may wanna wait tell Linds gets here Barb." Ray said as he finished catching a pokemon before he looked up and adjusted his glasses. "then maybe someone will care your fangirling" Barbra pouted at him before she huffed and looked down at the homework she was coping from Ryan for math. Ray and Michael were in their Freshmen year while Ryan, Lindsey and Meg were all in their Sophomore year. And then apparently this new kid was supposed to be in Michael and Ray's grade but was in Barb's film class.

"Guys" a happy voice said and Michal and Ray both looked up at the sound. Lindsey never liked to be ignored and would make sure everyone looked up at her one way or another. Before them was a young but tall and lankey looking guy with blond messy hair and big blue eyes that locked on Ray's game boy eagerly. By Barbra's description he was apparently the new brit student. "This is Gavin Free, and we invited him to join us for Lunch since he is in need of helping make friends" Meg grinned beside her and then sat down beside Ryan and pulled out her own homework. The lad looked down at what work sheet she would need help on and got into getting the job done, pulling out his own home work as well. Nerds. "Gavin this is Ryan" the teen looked up and nodded his greeting, smiling at him and Gavin gave him a small smile, looking just a little afraid of their friend. It wasnt a surprise because Ryan could come off as a scary guy even though he was just a theater nerd. "Barbra" the blond looked up with a grin and gave him a happy wave, her eyes looking him over to see if she could find any way to start up jokes with him like she did everyone. "Over here being anti social is Ray on his game boy" Ray grunted, his focus already back onto the game before him. "And then finally this ball of fluff is Michael" the lad let an eyebrow raise at the new comer, taking in how he beamed a happy smile at him and opened his mouth- only to be insulted by his voice.

"Hey there mate! Its nice to meet you" his voice was thick with his accent, worse then his own Jersey accent or Ryan's occasional Southern one. "You have an awful lot of freckles" he said, leaning in close like he didnt know what personal space was. Growling the Jersey boy shoved the brit away, his hand flat across his giant ass nose and glared at him, ignoring Linds' sigh of annoyance at how the blond ended up on the floor.

"There is a thing called personal space, _mate_ " he snapped and Gavin frowned up at him before his face split into a grin again and he got up

"Sorry about that boi" he said and Michel wondered why he could be so smiley and in such a good mood even right after he had shoved him down onto the floor like that. "I just dont know anyone with Freckles like that. It makes you look so cute" the words brought a pink color across the teen's cheeks and he glared before he huffed and turned back to watching Ray play his game. But Gavin didnt shut up. He continued to try and talk to him and was all to curious about the game they were playing even if he wouldnt out right say he wanted to watch. Michael wondered if he liked Pokemon but when Meg asked him, he denied it with a red face. Why would someone deny that? Weirdo.

After lunch Gavin followed after Michal and Ray, questioning them all kinds of questions about themselves and Ray would answer some things but Michael was ignoring them. "Lindsey let me know my schedule for the second half of the day matched up pretty well with you guys. So I hope you dont mind if I come along with you so that I can get to know where Im going?" Ray agreed with a simple grunt and kept walking, easily avoiding getting bumped into by people even though his nose was still in his game.

Michael groaned, already knowing life was going to be so miserable here like this. When they got to Mr.Sorola's science class they found their seats in the back of the class and to Michael's dismay Gavin had followed them and sat next to him. He was the same cheerful, to talkative of a person and Mr.Sorola was getting so irritated with him, and by the end of the class it was well known Gavin would ask the stupidest questions and wouldnt filter himself. Michael wondered if he would actually be a little interesting during the classes, might actually end up being entertaining. He was laughing and chuckling during it and he lost it when Gavin asked his 6th What If question and the teacher's face was red with irritation before the bell rang. "Alright, your pretty cool" Michael said, grinning as they walked out but Gavin looked confused.

"Coo Micoo?" he said, his accent making the words sound horrible. "How?" and Michael rolled his eyes.

"You made Mr.S so mad by just being an absolute idiot. It was hilarious" at the words the brit seemed to actually get offended and he stopped, pouting at him

"Im not an idiot!" he said, his voice pitching and sounding like a squeaking bird. "Your supposed to ask questions in school. So I was asking. Mr.Burns was actually answering my questions in Literature class. And by the way, why did you bloody Americans change how to spell things? You made all the words so lazy"

"Work smarter, not harder" Ray said, peeking up from his game. "Get things done the same just without more effort then needed. Favorite didnt need a u in it anyways." Gavin huffed again and then pouted the whole way to their next class while Michael and Ray chatted about the new pokemon that Ray had just caught when not paying attention in the class. The teachers had gotten used to knowing him gaming was better then him sleeping in class so they allowed it. He actually started to get better scores when they let him just do what he wanted, since he was a good kid and other wise followed the rules.

Unlike Michael who would often get kicked out of class for starting an argument with the teacher or another student, and everyone knew him to curse more then any 14 year old should feel comfortable doing in the middle of a class room.

The rest of the day went fine, Gavin started up his questions again in the rest of their classes and Mr.Heyman seemed to really get into answering his questions and it took up the last of the day without them actually learning anything more then Gavin had a very fucked up brain and Mr.Heyman needed a friend....

Michael didnt know how the rest of the year would go, but as they left he reached up and pulled Gavin down to nuggie his head, a silent way of telling everyone around that he was his new knuckle headed friend and Gavin laughed while trying to tackle him, making them both stumble. What Michael did know? This was the start of a very interesting, stupid and fun friendship.


End file.
